Character Poems
by Runi-chan
Summary: The first one is just a poem I wrote about Jin. If I get 13 reviews, I'll post more poems for other
1. Jin

I'm a rabid Jin fan, so I wrote this poem, since he seems to be a guy who covers up pain with the way he acts.I'm sure that he didn't have a super traumatic life, but I'm sure the Makai isn't the greatest place to grow up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A smiling face,  
  
big blue eyes,  
  
pointed ears,  
  
fangs.  
  
He floats along,  
  
Jin, the Wind Master,  
  
seemingly in bliss.  
  
Inside his head,  
  
he's living through  
  
everything again.  
  
Most not happy,  
  
though he brushes it away.  
  
His cherry red hair  
  
blows in the breeze  
  
as he now shuffles down the sidewalk,  
  
a black beanie hiding his horn.  
  
"Such a nice lass"  
  
he's going to visit.  
  
Someone who knows  
  
that behind the idiotic fool  
  
lies a being  
  
who wants nothing more  
  
than anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it good? Let me know. I may turn this into a character poem thing for all the YYH cast. 


	2. Hiei

Oh, you people really like this, don't you? I didn't think it would get so many reviews on the first chapter. Oh well, this chapter's about Hiei, but I'm not sure who's going to be in the next one. And if anyone wonders who Jin's goig to visit, it's me, not you, me! -calms down, then slowly backs into Vash- RUNNNNNNN!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He never did care for anyone,  
  
usually, they died.  
  
Even his own mother.  
  
Killed herself because she couldn't handle the fact that  
  
she'd bent to the will of others  
  
and banished her own son.  
  
If anyone came to close to him,  
  
close enough to hurt him,  
  
well,  
  
he didn't give anyone that chance.  
  
He was always on his own.  
  
That's how he liked it.  
  
Even when he'd worked with Goki and Kurama  
  
he'd stayed alone.  
  
Now,  
  
stuck working with Yusuke,  
  
he still feels that way,  
  
even though he's changed.  
  
He pulls a hand through his pitch blue tangled, dirty hair.  
  
He needs to bathe again  
  
so he heads off  
  
to scare some poor soul  
  
and he's grinning wickedly.  
  
Maybe he'll scare the idiot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooooh, done -lowers it to a whisper- Sorry about the hair comment, but I think Hiei's hair is a pitch dark blue, otherwise, why would it look like that?-is referring to the tips of Hiei's hair-  
  
Another poem coming as soon as possible!I've got to go; Vash the Stampede is chasing after me, screaming Love and Peace, and it's driving me nuts!  
  
-dives into the shadows- 


	3. Yusuke

Hello there. I'm back with another character poem, this time for Yusuke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Different.  
  
That's what they called him.  
  
Troublemaker.  
  
What he was known as.  
  
Surprised everyone, including the Spirit World when he died.  
  
To save a little boy.  
  
Now he's back,  
  
as Spirit Detective.  
  
Fighting demons,  
  
risking his life,  
  
and he's not even paid.  
  
He complains often,  
  
but we all know  
  
that inside,  
  
deep down,   
  
he's a sweet guy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I don't expect you to like this one.I don't think it's very good either. 


	4. Kurama

This is about everyone's favorite kitsune, Kurama. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seemingly, he's perfect.  
  
Gets good grades,  
  
well mannered,  
  
handsome.  
  
But he hides a dark secret  
  
that he can't bear to reveal.  
  
He's not human.  
  
He can't bear to tell Shiori that her son is a demon.  
  
He wanted to save her life,  
  
and Hiei needed his help.  
  
He agreed.  
  
Long,cherry red hair,  
  
deep, thoughtful green eyes,  
  
gentle voice,  
  
a perfect son  
  
with a secret.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it good?Tell me!  
  
-dives into shadows- 


	5. Kuwabara

Look Jesscheaux, I'm doing a Kuwabara poem. Happy? Everyone else, enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happily,  
  
he walks along,  
  
the same goofy, stupid grin plastered onto his face.  
  
Today is good.  
  
No demons,  
  
No Hiei,  
  
No Urameshi.  
  
Kazuma pauses,  
  
suspicious.  
  
Urameshi should be somewhere,  
  
or at least be able to be found really easy.  
  
A loud explosion is heard from the nearby McDonald's  
  
where Yusuke had to get a job.  
  
The Spirit Detective walks out on a smoke break,  
  
covered in french fry oil.  
  
Kuwabara laughs  
  
and walks on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope that was good. I'm sorry if anyone is shocked, but Yusuke does smoke in the manga.  
  
I'm in the process of writing another party fic(as soon as 'Rhapsody' is done) where I take the Reikai Tantei boys to Skateland, along with two other guests. 


	6. Keiko

Here's a new chapter for 'Character Poems'. This time,-puts hand into felt hat filled with slips of paper- it's Keiko! Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuusuke.  
  
That boy.  
  
She questions what keeps him coming back to her  
  
even after every case.  
  
If she's in trouble  
  
he comes to her rescue.  
  
No matter how many times she hurts him.  
  
But then,  
  
doesn't he owe her  
  
for caring for his body?  
  
No, she decides,  
  
that's not why.  
  
She brushes her short hair out of her eyes,  
  
looking over the balcony of the hotel.  
  
The finals of the Dark Tournament ended yesterday.  
  
Of course, Team Urameshi won.  
  
The members of the team lay beaten and brusied, wrapped in bandages.  
  
There's a ruckus coming from behind her  
  
and she turns around.  
  
Yuusuke is walking around, all bandaged up  
  
acting like an egyptian mummy.  
  
Kuwabara's yelling at him,  
  
Botan, Koenma, Shiziru, and Yukina are off somewhere,  
  
Kurama's chuckling,  
  
and Hiei's just rolling his eyes.  
  
She does the same and goes to put Yuusuke back to rest.  
  
He gives her an insane little smile before he dodges her.  
  
She rolls her eyes again.  
  
That's why she loves him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
See, I updated this! I'll get more out later, I promise. If you review, tell which chara you'd like to see a poem on next. 


End file.
